


Touch Me, Tease Me

by archicitizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archicitizen/pseuds/archicitizen
Summary: Hendery was super cool finding out that his co-boy group member and probably one of his bestest friends in the whole entire world had a collection of assorted sex toys hidden at the very top shelf of their closet. Totally cool with it, for sure.What Hendery wasn't sure he was cool with was seeing said best friend using these sex toys on himself as he chanted Hendery's name over and over again.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 296





	Touch Me, Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> HenXiao DROUGHT but hey~ this happened

**TOUCH ME, TEASE ME**

_ Hendery x Xiaojun _

  
  


Hendery was super cool finding out that his co-boy group member and probably one of his bestest friends in the whole entire world had a collection of assorted sex toys hidden at the very top shelf of their closet. Totally cool with it, for sure. 

What Hendery  _ wasn't _ sure he was cool with was seeing said best friend using these sex toys on himself as he chanted Hendery's name over and  _ over  _ again.

And as he watched Xiaojun pull the large translucent pink dildo in and out of his hole, cheeks flushed and hair damp, breathe ragged, legs spread wide-- well... Hendery was just about close to losing his mind.

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be hiding inside their room's bathroom peeking like a pervert by their slightly opened door watching his best friend masturbate to a dildo he clearly was imagining was Hendery's dick.

But  _ alas,  _ he was here.

And Hendery couldn't help but wonder how the hell he ended up in this situation.

  
  


♥♥♥

Flashback from a week ago when WayV was given a much long-awaited day-off after series and series of album promotions and product endorsements. They were finally back to their dorms in Korea for a moment of relaxation. Each member decided to do their own thing; Ten and Lucas went to hang with their Super M peeps, Kun and Winwin went to hangout with the 127 dudes while Xiaojun and Yangyang decided to play with the Dream boys.

Hendery, as much of a “social butterfly” as he is, decided he would rather spend his day-off in the dormitory; chilling, relaxing, probably annoy their next door neighbor with his drum playing.

Once everyone left, Hendery started with his  _ me _ time.

That involved burying himself in piles and piles of comforters and junk food as he watched the new season of Sex Education on Ten's Netflix account. (He had his own but it was more fun using other people's Netflix accounts for some reason.) He started around 10 in the morning. By 3 in the afternoon, he was getting kind of bored. Not with the show, but being a bum for 5 hours. His members haven't arrived yet so Hendery decided to be a bit more productive with his day.

He decided to clean (and if Kun was here, he'd be crying in rejoice and singing praises to God and all the saints).

Hendery started, of course, with his and Xiaojun's shared room.

Nothing much to clean as a whole really, just placing his clutter in the closet where it should be, and probably change his bed sheets while he was at it. Hendery hasn't changed his sheets for God knows how long, probably since he debuted. After removing his bed sheets, he went to get a fresh new set. He remembered Xiaojun keeping them at the top shelf of their closet. 

It was a stretch to get, especially since there was a cardboard box Hendery's never seen before placed on top of the folded bed sheets. He tried reaching for the box so he can put it down, but graceful as Hendery was, he lets go and stumbles.

"Ow, ow, ow-" Hendery winced. He fell harshly on his butt on the wooden floor, who would have thought wooden floors could be so hard. Collecting himself, Hendery realized the even bigger mess he made. The box wasn't secured, so its contents were scattered all over the floor.

Hendery quickly grabbed for the items. This was definitely Xiaojun’s and he'd be so dead if his best friend finds out he made a mess of his things. In a hurry, Hendery didn't even realize the contents. But when he did, his eyes widen. 

How could he miss it really, he just saw these on his laptop a while ago, they were so obviously-

"Sex toys, these are sex toys." Hendery whispered to himself, taking a hold of a huge probably 10 inch long translucent pink dildo. Aside from that, there was an assortment of them, a bunch of egg vibrators, cuffs and anal beads.

"Does Xiaojun own all of these?"

But Xiaojun was so sweet, so innocent and pure, he couldn't possibly- Did he get a girlfriend?! A kinky S&M fanatic that uses these with Xiaojun?

No way. Xiaojun doesn't even like girls. And even if he does have a girlfriend, he would definitely tell Hendery about it. Defs.

So, were these  _ his? _

They were definitely his, it was in their closet for Christ's sakes, but what Hendery meant was if Xiaojun uses them on  _ himself? _

Suddenly, images of Xiaojun stuffed full with a 10 inch translucent dildo, nipples and dick taped with vibrators, bound and gagged, panting, writhing, -- flashed in Hendery's mind.

"AHHH!" He threw the dildo away. No, no, no! He can't be thinking of his best friend like that! His chicken chasing, guitar playing, sweetheart of a best friend, not him! Not Xiaojun! No!

Hendery glanced at the box again, and quickly gathered its contents. He was going to forget he saw anything. He's gonna forget everything, because for the love of God he can't think of his best friend as a slutty, needy, moaning, hot-

"I curse thee..." Hendery glared at the box and raised it over his head exclaiming, "I CURSE THEE!!!" 

♥♥♥

But with all the cursing Hendery had done, he still couldn't get the thought of Xiaojun and kinky sex toys out of his system. Hendery would act completely normal, definitely, but once in a while images of a dildo stuffed slutty Xiaojun would come across his mind. 

And Hendery's not gonna lie, it did things to him.

A week later and Hendery still couldn't get it out of his head. And lately, the members seemed to be noticing that something was bothering Hendery. Because when the images in his head became more vivid, more graphic, it was harder for Hendery to control his emotions. He does hope Xiaojun doesn't notice how he would avoid him sometimes (or mind that he's been taking extremely long cold baths recently)

It was another day off for WayV and the members each had their own thing to do. Hendery decided to spend his day-off again in the dorms, not wanting to get distracted in public if ever hot flashes of Xiaojun and dirty kinky S&M gear come popping up in his head again.

He was trying to enjoy a long cold bath after waking up this morning to what definitely was a wet dream starring none other than Xiaojun in a cute bunny boy outfit, complete with cute bunny ears and a rabbit tail vibrator butt plug. Hendery hated how his mind worked because this was definitely influenced by last night's scene where Xiaojun had leaned to him too close for comfort to show an innocent video of rabbits eating carrot cookies. It was supposed to be harmless, just friends showing cute baby animal videos because  **their friends and that's normal friend behaviour** . But of course his stupid brain had to come up with a way to make it everything  _ but  _ innocent. 

The cold bath helped relieve any heating tension in his body and Hendery, for once, felt relaxed. He was sure no one was gonna mind him taking up his time inside. Besides, the bathroom was his and Xiaojun's shared one anyways. 

After a good 15 minute soak in the cold bath, Hendery finally stepped out of the tub. He took the towel hung on the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He checked himself out in the mirror for a while, examining his face and body as he applied his usual skincare products when suddenly, he heard music coming from their room, followed by the unmistakable sound of a creaking bed. 

"What?" He went for the door to check it out. But as soon as he was able to get a good picture, he closed it immediately, leaving a small gap so he can peak at what was going on. 

Hendery couldn't believe his eyes. Is he really watching his best friend fuck himself with a 10 inch dildo? And by the looks of it, Xiaojun seemed to be enjoying himself. Like,  _ really  _ enjoying himself. 

"Uh… Mmmm- Ah…" Xiaojun let out the most obscene noises Hendery was sure would put pornography to shame. Xiaojun was fucking himself with the translucent dildo, letting it slide out until only the tip was inside, before ramming it back in with so much force Xiaojun had to stop everytime the dildo disappeared in him.

"...So g-good" Xiaojun babbled. Hendery couldn't believe his eyes. He would have never thought Xiaojun could be  _ this  _ sexy. He was naked from the waist below with his white button-up undone. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. Hendery would understand the flushed cheeks but how come Xiaojun's body was covered in a pinkish hue that made him glow in the steamy scene? The vocalist applied just the perfect amount of lube around his hole that made it look like he released his own slick, too strong of an arousal to hold himself back. Xiaojun's dick was bouncing above his lean tummy, dripping precum and threatening to burst. It was amazing how turned on the older one was, considering he hadn't touched himself and only relied his orgasm on the pink dildo fucking him senseless. 

"H-Hendery…" 

What? 

Did Hendery hear that right? Did Xiaojun just call his name- 

"Hendery! So close-" 

Yup, that was definitely his name. 

So going back to the present situation, here was Hendery, watching his best friend fuck himself stupid through the opening of their bathroom door like some kind of voyeur. He knew he should be guilty about enjoying all of this as he watched Xiaojun pleasure himself, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop pumping his dick in time with the roll of Xiaojun's hips. 

Hendery knew for certain that if it was him fucking Xiaojun at that very moment, he would bend the older over and ram his dick so deep inside Xiaojun would see stars-

"Hendery… Fuck me-" 

And that was it. That was all Hendery needed to finally snap.

Hendery opened the door, ignored the way Xiaojun gasped in surprise as he trudged to the bed. He grabbed Xiaojun's legs in one swoop and manhandled his groupmate so that his upper body laid flat on the bed while his ass was suspended on the air. Hendery slung each of Xiaojun's legs on his shoulders for support. He took out the dildo that left Xiaojun gasping in surprise, his hole gaping from the sudden emptiness. In one swift motion, Hendery pushed his member in Xiaojun's hole, filling him up to the brim. 

Xiaojun's eyes rolled back, the heat of Hendery's dick entering him giving him immense pleasure. Hendery hissed at the warmth of Xiaojun's walls pressing against his hard cock. He was enveloped in Xiaojun's heat that Hendery almost came right then and there. Good thing he was able to hold back. Coming too early would have been embarrassing.

It was a bit of a struggle to pull out because Xiaojun was just too tight. Forgetting that there was lube right at the night stand, Hendery spat on Xiaojun's entrance, his dick catching enough saliva to lubricate. 

Hendery couldn't stop himself. He fucked harder and harder each thrust. His dick would slide out far enough that only the head would remain inside before he slammed in with full force. It made Xiaojun let out the most delicious high pitched moans. The way Xiaojun's blunt nails digged in his arms stung, and Hendery wasn't sure how he would explain the marks and scratches if ever anyone asked, but he didn't care. If it made Xiaojun like this, like a desperate bitch moaning for his dick, then it's fucking worth it. 

"You like that, hm, Dejun?" Hendery leaned forward, resting his head on the older's. The new position causing him to hit deeper that it made Xiaojun preen in pleasure. 

"Yes...Fuck-yes!"

"Stuffing yourself with a dildo, thinking it's my dick. You think I'd never find out?" Hendery grinded his hips, making sure it hit all the perfect spots for Dejun. The squelch sounding deliciously erotic partnered with Xiaojun's breathy gasps. "You're a slut you know that?" 

"Yes, I'm a slut!" Xiaojun moaned as Hendery relentlessly targetted his prostate. 

"But you're my slut," Hendery whispered along the juncture of Xiaojun's neck, leaving a harsh hickey he was sure everyone would notice tomorrow. Hendery didn't know what was happening to him, but he was getting possessive. This Xiaojun, or any Xiaojun for that matter, should only belong to him! 

"You're mine! Starting now, you're mine and mine alone-"

"Yes, yes, yes! Yours, Guanheng! Please-" Xiaojun looked absolutely close to losing it. His skin was damp and his stomach was wet from the precum dripping from his hard dick.

Hendery didn't know where he mustered the strength, probably the adrenaline rushing in his system or just the fact that Xiaojun was so light, but he was able to pull the vocalist up, carrying him, all the while his dick remained inside of Xiaojun. This brought a whole new assortment of spots Hendery's dick reached that brought Xiaojun closer and closer to his release. The way Hendery rammed into him in such an animalistic pace didn't help him out at all as the familiar pool of heat in his stomach threatened to spill.

"Hendery- I-I'm coming!" Xiaojun shouted before Hendery took his lips, circling his tongue around his own, exchanging heated breaths as Hendery made sure Xiaojun tasted all of him. Hendery's hips were relentlessly slamming his dick in Xiaojun's hole, making everything too overwhelming for Xiaojun. 

"Come, baby." 

The way Hendery whispered those words against Xiaojun's lips was enough to bring him to the edge. With a shout, they both spilled their seed. Xiaojun's coating both of their stomachs while Hendery decorated Xiaojun's walls with his cum. It took a while for Xiaojun to get off of his high and Hendery absolutely relished the sight. Xiaojun spasmed in overstimulation, eyes rolling back and hips shaking. 

With a loud gasp, Xiaojun finished his drawn out orgasm. Hendery laid him down on the bed, hissing as he slowly pulled out from the other. Immediately after he unsheathed, his seed spilled out of Xiaojun's gaping hole, dripping and falling onto the sheets.

"Sorry… I forgot to wear a condom." Hendery did feel guilty about it, cumming inside Xiaojun without his permission. 

Xiaojun was panting heavily, trying to catch his breathe, but he still managed to throw Hendery a soft smile. " 's okay, I liked it."

Xiaojun was a sweaty hot mess, and Hendery was just about this close to doing round two with him. But the older looked pretty spent and tired, he should really hold himself back. 

"Ack- why are you so sexy!" Hendery facepalmed dramatically. "If I hadn't seen your secret stash, I wouldn't have been so worked up!" 

"Secret stash?" Xiaojun tried seating up, as much as his aching back would let him. "What do you mean?" 

"Your box of sex toys in the closet!" Hendery eyed the forgotten dildo beside Xiaojun. "I found it in our closet a week ago and I swear to god it did things to me." 

"Wait-" Xiaojun raised his thick brows at Hendery. "Those were Ten's. He asked me to hide it for him because he didn't want Kun finding them." 

"Wait-" Hendery stared at Xiaojun confused. "So those weren't yours?" Xiaojun shook his head. "Then, what about that?" 

Hendery nodded towards the dildo Xiaojun used earlier. That one was obviously his, right? Since he used it on himself. 

"Oh-That one?" Xiaojun flushed red as he stammered. "I-uh… Ten gave that to me as a gift for the favor he asked and too um-" 

"... To what?" 

Xiaojun peeked at Hendery, all bashful and innocent, like they didn't just fucked each other's brains out a while ago. 

"To what, Dejun?" Hendery asked again, a bit authoritative. 

"To use it… While thinking about you…" 

Hendery stared at Xiaojun, who suddenly was unable to meet him in the eyes. Oh, now he's acting all shy? He wasn't shy when he told Hendery to fuck him, grind in him, be Hendery's possession and his alone-

"Xiaojun."

The older boy looked up. His skin had a slight sheen of sweat from their rigorous activity a while ago, his cheeks and ears were pink, eyes watery from unshed tears, hair damp, lips glistening, hole twitching and gaping, Hendery's cum dripping along his thighs. No one, and Hendery meant no one, would ever be allowed to see this Xiaojun. It was a sight for his eyes and his eyes only. 

"Xiaojun," he approached the older, hooking a finger under Xiaojun's chin as Handery made him look at him. 

"You'll never have to use that dildo unless I use it on you myself, do you hear? From now on, you're mine. Understood?" 

Xiaojun looked like he was about to come again right in that second. He was trembling and his faced looked like absolute sin. 

"Yes, I'm yours." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what u think! Comment below or interact with me on twitter! @archicitizen


End file.
